


Regrets

by StarfleetCmdr42



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfleetCmdr42/pseuds/StarfleetCmdr42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Picard and his thoughts on his life, and how he would change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything Star Trek, except the guts to actually deal with the P/C relationship properly.
> 
> A/N: This is short, unbetaed piece I wrote in 15 minutes. I hope it's worth reading and reviewing, it certainly helped me take my mind off revision for a bit!

It was dark. He was dying. There was no point in denying it anymore. He had been here for hours, and it was unlikely anyone would find him in the few minutes he had left. The tunnels were like a maze and he had lost his communicator.

He could at least say that he was happy with his life. Well, almost happy. He had a very successful career, good friends and, present circumstances not included, good health. But something was missing; something he had only really noticed after the deaths of his brother and nephew. A family.

His only regret was that he never told her he loved her. Actually told her, not just thought it then denied it with a bad lie. Maybe if he had been straight with her things would have gone differently. She might not have turned him down that night after Kesprytt. They could have had years together.

There was no point dwelling on "what ifs" now. It was too late to do anything about it. His chance was gone.

As he prepared to let go of life, the sparkling blue light of a transporter surrounded him and pulled him away from the dark tunnels. Maybe his chance wasn't gone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Take the ending however you want, whether you think Picard should live and get his second chance, or if you think it should be too late. Whatever you think works best. Personally, I like it as being unknown.


End file.
